Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters - Episode 010
"The Fiendish Five - Part 2" is the tenth episode of the miniseries Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters. Summary Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and Solomon Moto defeated the "Five Dragons of Darkness". Yugi unlocked Black Luster Soldier and merged with him. After merging, Yugi was able to pull out the Sword of Divinity and power it up to the point where it defeated all of the five dragons in one slash. Everyone was happy, everyone except for Tea, because the final stone of her necklace didn't turn red like the others. Everyone began to ponder when Yugi turned around and saw that the dragons hadn't been fully defeated yet... Strangely enough, the Tyrant Dragon Yami faced earlier wasn't down, but rather its eyes were glowing and it let out a cry. Suddenly, all five dragons began to glow and they began to shoot up into the air and merge together. As the dragons flew higher into the sky, they started to become one and grow larger. When the glowing ceased, the Five-Headed Dragon stood where the other dragons were. Each head of the Five-Headed Dragon stood for each element the five dragons had: Fire, Wind, Dark, Water, and Earth. Solomon notes how the Five-Headed Dragon can only be defeated by a Light Monster, and Yami Tells Tristan and Tea to send out all of their Light monsters. All of the monsters attack the Five-Headed Dragon but couldn't leave a scratch on it and the Five-Headed Dragon defeated them with one attack. Yami remembers the Sword of Divinity he is holding and slices the Five-Headed Dragon across its chest, leaving a huge gash. As Joey compliments Yami, the gash begins to heal quickly and in a few seconds, it is gone without a scratch. Yami begins to doubt himself saying, "Perhaps I'm using this sword the wrong way". The Fire Head of the dragon shot a fireball at Tristan and Tea, but Yami pushed them out of the way, only to be hit by it instead. Yami barely can get up and the little girl who almost gave up her life as an offering ran up to the Blue Eyes White Dragon statue and pleaded for it to save Yami. Outside, Yami is deflecting an attack by all of the heads of the Five-Headed Dragon while the others are standing idly by. As he advances forward, the Dark Head shot a powerful beam and knocked Yami back. Slowly, the villagers begin to go to shrine and pray for the Blue Eyes to show. The Five-Headed Dragon begins to charge up one final attack, when the girl begins to cry. Her tear unlocks the Blue Eyes White Dragon and it comes out of the tablet. The dragons shoot their charged attack, but the Blue Eyes White Dragon comes in at the last second and deflects the attacks. It flies over Yami and a cylinder of light envelops around him. He merges with the Blue Eyes White Dragon and everyone is shocked speechless at the Yugi/Blue Eyes combo. The five heads attempt to shoot a beam at Yami, but Yami easily fends it off with his sword. The Dark Head tries to bite Yami, but Yami closes its mouth shut and flips over the whole dragon on its back. He then picks up his sword and chants: "From darkness you came and from darkness you shall return!". White Energy transfers to his sword as he yells out "White Lighting Attack" and thrusts his blade toward the Five Headed Dragon, sending out a huge stream of energy and destroying it. Everyone is happy and cheerful and Yami remembers when he was Pharaoh and everybody cheered him on. Blue Eyes White Dragon disappeared back into the tablet from which it came and later the town congratulated Yugi (Yami went back into the Millenium Puzzle) and ignored Joey's attempts at getting credit. The mysterious masked man which helped Yugi and his friends informed them they have one more task to complete, getting ultimate power. Yugi repeats that he doesn't want power, he just wants to get home. The masked man takes of his mask and reveals that he is Alexander the Great and gives more background information about him. He found the Millennium Ring and at that moment he kept it, his Dark Half was created. The dark half eventually led him to a lust for power and Alexander the Great lost it all. His good half got sealed in the Capsule Monster World while the darker half got sealed in the pyramid. (Scene change to the room where the huge map of the Capsule Monster world is) Yugi and his friends came back to the pyramid and Alex (Solomon's friend) met them. Alex told them that he waited for them to arrive and hinted that he wanted to see something from the Capsule Monster World, something like a necklace. Solomon lured Alex (Alex was possessed by the dark half of Alexander the Great) with Tea's necklace and the good side (who also came with Yugi and his friends back into the real world) came into Alex's body and tried to retake it over. Unfortunately, it failed and the dark side stayed dominant, but the dark side tried to act nice like the good side. Once Solomon gave Alex Tea's necklace, he revealed his evil side was actually dominant and ran away with the necklace. Alex ran up the stairs to a room with a door at the end that was sealed off. He put the necklace into an indent on the door that was just as big as the necklace and the door opened to reveal a huge empty void filled with stars. Yugi and Tristan tackled Alex, but he managed to throw all three of them into the opened door. Joey and Tea grabed onto Tristan's leg but they eventually all fell into the huge black void. They fall and fall until they stopped falling and began to float, saying they must be in space. A person begins to form in the space and reveals to be Shadi, the one who imprisoned Alexander the Great. To be continued... (Episode ends) Trivia *Oddly enough, when Yugi and his friends came back into the real world, they still had their Capsule Shooters on their wrists and Yugi still had his armor on. *When Five-Headed Dragon appears, its middle head is green with long hair, whereas with the actual card version, its middle head is yellow with spikes on top. Also, its leftmost head is made of rock instead of metal.